


Cacoethes

by XannyLovesYou



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: Cacoethes  n.  An urge to do something inadvisable.





	1. Chapter 1

"Thanks again for ruining my life, Charles. " I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, staring the dark skinned man directly in his eyes. 

"Have you lost your damn mind, Armani?! " My mom yelled at me. 

"no. Calm down, Quita. It's okay. I understand her aggression. " Charles slowly rubbed my mother's back, giving her a sympathetic smile. 

"You will respect your father. " My mom replied, pointing at me. 

"He ain't my daddy. " I rolled my eyes. 

"Roll your eyes at me again and those bitches will be down your throat. " My mom replied through gritted teeth. "Now sit your narrow behind down and listen to him. "

I huffed and sat back down in the chair. Charles was my step father and my sister's, Arianna , dad. He just got a new job in South Korea and planned on moving us there. His brother is going to let us stay at his house until Charles gets his own place.

It's the second semester of my junior year and of course I'm heated. I don't understand how this is hard for them to accept. I've lived in Atlanta, happily, my entire life. I have a good college lined up, good friends, and a bright future, why would I want to give that all up? 

"Look, I'm gonna be late for school. " I started. 

"Oh, right, I'm sorry sweetie. " Charles offered a smile after glancing at his watch. "Get your sister and I'll take both of you. "

"Yeah. " I stood up and was about to walk past my mom before she grabbed my arm. 

"Get your shit together, Armani. " Was all she said as she shoved me up the stairs. 

I grabbed my purse then knocked on Arianna 's door. She walked out with a huge smile on her face. Her golden makeup making her already dark skin shine. She looked so pretty. 

"Ready to go, Mani? " She cheesed, zipping her leather half jacket up , stopping right below her breasts. 

"Yeah, let's go. " I said, heading down the steps. 

"Bye mama. " Ari yelled, walking out the door. 

"Bye my babies. " She called out to both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are! " Charles said, happily as we pulled up to the house. It was a humble looking black and white, two story house. It has a neat and clean appearance, like the ones you see in magazines. 

We grabbed our bags and made our way to the door, Charles seemed happy. I mean I've never seem him this excited, normally he looks like he's about to faint from exhaustion. I have to admit that it was nice. 

Charles knocked on the yellow door, that seemed out of place. After a few minutes the door opened. My jaw damn near hit the porch once I saw the man. 

First of all, I don't see how they were brothers. He had black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a bright smile that I swear was blinding me. A tight white T-shirt adorned his body, emphasizing his muscular physique.

"Mikey! " The Korean man hugged Charles tightly. His deep voice resounding in my ears. I was shocked. How could that voice come from that man?

"It's been a while, I know, Tae. " Charles gave the man a tight bear hug. The look on his face was one of pure happiness. This is the second time that I have seen Charles this happy. The first was on the day he married my mom. 

"You remember Quita, right? " Charles motioned to my mom as she walked forward and hugged the odd man. 

"Of course. "

"Your English has gotten better, Tae. " My mom grinned. 

"I practice. " The man chuckled. Then looked to Arianna and me. 

"These are my girls, Armani and Arianna." Charles spoke motioning to us. 

"girls, this is my brother, Taehyung Kim. "

"Nice to meet you. " Taehyung proudly beamed, holding out his hand for me to shake. There was something about the twinkle in his eyes that sent a massive shiver down my spine. 

"Hey Uncle Taehyung. " Arianna grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. The tan skinned man wasted no time in hugging her back. 

"Yeah, hey unc. " I turned my eyes away from him. He was making the butterflies in my stomach flutter. 

"Well, come in. I fixed everything up for your stay. " Taehyung moved to the side, so that we could step through. 

"Allow me. " He cooed to me as he grabbed mine and Arianna's bag.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up dizzy. The entire room was fuzzy. My entire world felt like it was upside. There were two of everything.

"I see you're awake. " A deep voice came from in front if me. I quickly snapped my head in the direction of the voice. 

A tall Korean man with deep dimples stared at me. A twisted grin on his tan face. He was dressed in a black suit with the white shirt under it slightly unbuttoned.He hands in his pants pockets.

"Who? what? " I had so many questions. 

"Easy there. " He started. "As long as you cooperate, you won't be harmed. "

"Where's my mom and my sister? "

"Your sister is behind you. " He pointed to the bed behind me. There Was Ari curled up, still asleep. 

"As far as your mother, let's just say, she didn't have much fight in her. " The man laughed. 

"Welcome to my home. My name is Namjoon Kim. " He took a few steps back and opened his arms was if he was proud of the small room. 

"What are you going to do to us? " I tried not to sound scared but I was terrified. 

"Absolutely nothing. " He ran his hand through his brown hair. "You, my dear, are bait. ''

"Bait? For what? "

"My brother, of course. " He twirled on his heels and made his way to the door. 

"Brother? "

"Taehyung Kim is my brother. I'm sure he'll come for you soon. I anticipate it." He grinned evilly before whispering something in Korean to the guards. They nodded and followed him out. 

....

I'm not sure how long it was until someone came into the room. Ari and I held on to each other tightly as the large metal door creaked open. 

A dark skinned girl walked in with a young blond haired man. The girl was wearing a long sleeved, tight black dress, her hair in deep curls on her shoulders, and black pumps on her feet. 

Her hands were shaking as she held a silver tray in her arms. On the tray, there was two cups and two bowls filled with something that smelled like broccoli. 

The girl took slow and steady steps as the blond haired man watched her intently. The more she walked towards us, the more my heart rate sped up. 

The worst about the girl, is the fact that she held a melancholy look as her eyes were glazed over as if she was in a trance of some sort. 

She paused in front of me and held the tray out. I looked at her then the tray. 

Silence over took the room, as the only sounds were the slight chattering of the plastic dishes upon the metallic tray. 

"Take the food. " The male that stood by the door said, arms crossed firmly over his chest. I nodded slowly and took the tray from the girls shaking hands. 

The girl continued to stare at the wall for a few seconds before turning and walking out of the door. The male nodded at us before following her. 

"That was weird. " Ari spoke as she took one of the bowls off of the tray. 

"Yeah. " I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the soft creaking of the door opening. I quickly sat up, covering Ari with the blanket. She slept with me last night. She's just as scared as I am. Hopefully, We'll be free soon. In walked the two people who brought us food yesterday. 

The girl looked different today, though. Unlike yesterday, her eyes were bright and she was not shaking at all. She was wearing a big, colorful pink sweater, black jogging pants, and fluffy pink shoes. 

"Morning. " The girl spoke, smiling. 

"Uh... " I said, backing up slowly against the wooden headboard. I was careful not to disturb Ari.

"Don't be afraid, I promise I won't hurt you. " She said, placing the tray on the nightstand beside me. It was filled with pancakes, Bacon, eggs, and orange juice. 

I just stared at her in disbelief. I didn't know what to do. I also glanced to the blond haired guard, who didn't look too happy. The girl followed my eyes to the guard, who offered a smile when she looked. 

"Does he bother you? " The girl whispered to me. 

"A little. " I nodded back. They honestly both put me on edge, but seeing him dressed like the one who brought us here, scared me more. 

"Wait outside, Jackson. " The girl said, quietly. With out a word, the man walked outside.

"My name is Daya. " The girl said sweetly. "You're Armani, right? "

"How do you know that? "

"I hear a lot. " She giggled. "How is Arianna doing? "

"We're both horrible! We want to go home! " I yelled at Daya. 

"I understand. " She nodded, sympathetically. " Hopefully, you can go home soon. "

"Why are you doing this to us? " I broke, tears finally escaping down my cheeks.

"I'm not doing this, I can assure you. I'm actually in the same position ." She said, sadly. 

"What? "

"I'm 24. I've been here since I was 16. I was a 'gift ' to Namjoon when his father was still alive. " She sat down in the bed next to me, tears threatening to fall. 

"I was taken from America and brought to Korea. I am basically Namjoon's slave. "

I felt bad for yelling at her, I had no idea that Daya was a slave. That would explain why she was shaking yesterday . She must be absolutely terrified to be here. 

"I-I'm so sorry. " I whispered. It was the only thing I could think to say to the girl.

"It's not your fault, sweetie. " Daya offered a comforting smile. I don't know why but now I feel like I can survive this. Daya is honestly a breath of fresh air from the aggressive men. 

"How have you survived for so long? " Ari, who was now awake, spoke up. 

"I've learned and adapted. Namjoon is true to his words, As long as you do what he tells you to do, he won't let you get hurt. " Daya said, passing one of the plates to Ari. 

"Also, I have learned the mannerisms of the guards. For Example, Some of them don't speak English, so they get confused if you speak to them. " Daya continued. 

"That's a relief, sort of. " I commented, chewing a piece of Bacon. 

"But just because they don't speak English, that doesn't mean that they won't remember what you said. They'll get someone to translate it. " Daya warned. 

"Oh.. " That took the little bit of relief away. 

"Daya, Namjoon wants to see you. " The blond haired man, Jackson, called out. 

"Okay. " Daya simply said. It was obvious that she wasn't happy. 

"Don't trust anyone. " She whispered, gently rubbing my hand as she got up.

"I'll stand guard in here until you get back. " Jackson nodded to her as he walked into the room. They exchange a short conversation in another language. I couldn't tell what it was but I was sure that it wasn't Korean. 

Jackson sat in the chair by the door , watching us intently. His stare made me lose my appetite. 

"You should eat. " He said, still staring at us. 

"I'm not hungry. "

"Trust me. I know you are. Eat, you'll need your energy. "

In a way, I guess he was right. I mean I don't know how often they would feed us and I would rather have my strength in case I needed to fight. 

I hesitately ate. To my surprise, It was actually good. It tasted home made, as if love was placed into every bite. 

"Daya's cooking is the best. " Jackson gave us a half smile. 

"She cooked this? " Ari asked, her cheeks full of breakfast. I smacked her arm and shushed her. 

"It's okay for her to speak to me. " Jackson replied, a sympathetic look in his eyes. 

"Daya cooks for everyone here. It's Namjoon's idea of making her happy. " Jackson said the last part with a low growl. 

"Why should we trust you? " I snapped. 

"You have no reason to. " The blond man said, running his hands through his hair. 

"But trusting Daya is a good idea. "

"Why? " I asked, sipping my orange juice. 

"She takes care of the prisoners before something happens to them. She gives them a warm love, delicious meal, and even holds them. " Jackson spoke. 

"So, she sugar coats their death? " I asked. 

"No. She gives them a reason not to give up. She tries to keep them alive. She's even begged on their part to Namjoon. "

I could feel that, she has such a maternal figure about her.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Weeks Later

 

"Good Morning, girls. " Daya cheerily sung as she walked into the room, with Jackson behind her as always.

"Hey Daya! " I waved to her and sat up In the bed. Ari yawned and sat up with Me. 

"Nice to see you smiling for a change, Armani. " Daya sat the tray of food down on the bed. It was an omlette and rice. 

"It's looks good, Daya. Thanks! " Ari grinned, taking a plate and digging in. 

Daya sat next to us as we ate. She and Jackson spoke for a few minutes in that language again . I really wanted to know what it was. 

"Daya? " I asked, taking another bite of the Ham omelette. 

"Hmm? "

"I have a question. "

"Okay, go for it. " She nodded. "Wait, do you want Jackson to leave? "

"Uh, no. " I said. "What language do you speak? "

"Which one? " She giggled. 

"You speak more than one? " Ari asked. "That's awesome! "

"She speaks English, Korean, and Mandarin. " Jackson spoke up from the door. 

"But Namjoon doesn't know about the Korean and Mandarin. So, it's our secret. " She whispered. 

"You got it. " I replied. 

"You weren't speaking Korean. Was it Mandarin? " I asked, curiosity getting the best of Me. 

"Yes. I only speak it with Jackson. " She pointed a thumb at the blond. He nodded in agreement. 

"I'm taking these back to the kitchen, I'll be back. " Daya smiled, gathering nthr dirty dishes up and walking out. 

"Are you two friends? " Ari asked.

"You can say that. I was picked personally by Namjoon to protect her. I've been with his gang for two years now. "

"Two years and he trusts you that much? "

"I said I've been with his gang for two years, I've known him for longer. " Jackson nodded. 

"What about Daya? " I asked. 

"I known her for a while too. She's the closest thing to a best friend that I have. Especially after my brother was killed by a rival gang. " Jackson spoke, playing with his hands. He was avoiding eye contact.

Everyone has such tragic pasts. I wonder how Namjoon looped into all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of days were different. Daya didn't bring us food, Jackson did. It was when he came to bring us food today, that I decided to ask. 

"Jackson? " I said, taking the tray of oatmeal from him. 

"Yeah? " He handed Ari a glass of milk before making his way to his normal seat by the door. 

"Where's Daya? We miss her. " Ari said, the thought that was on my mind. 

Jackson's face turned red as he gritted his teeth. He began to run his fingers through his hair erratically, as if he was trying to tear his scalp out. 

"Fucking Namjoon. " Was his reply as he took a deep breath. 

"D-did he kill her? " I covered my mouth. 

"No. He wouldn't do that. " Jackson sighed. "You just won't see Daya for the next few days. "

"What did he do to her? " I asked. 

"Look, Daya is psycholocally not sane. She has chronic depression, Paranoia, and Mania. " Jackson started. 

"She takes pills to help with it but instead of Namjoon giving her the pill one at a time, he gives her them all at once. "

"Why? "

"Because it puts her in a non lucid state. When she's under those pills, she only listens and speaks to him. It's like she's a zombie. " I could hear Jackson's voice crack as he spoke. It was obvious that it hurts him to talk about. 

"When she's lucid, she's the brightest person here. Shes like a walking beacon of hope. But when she's drugged, It's like she's no longer herself, people actually fear her. "

"That's horrible. " I whispered. 

"I know. I know. " He rubbed his hair through frustration. " I just wish Taehyung would have taken her with him. "

"Taehyung? " I felt my heart start to beat at the mention of his name. 

"Yeah. Taehyung was supposed to keep her from this. " Jackson's face started to turn red as silent tears ran down his cheeks. "They were friends. Why did he leave her in this hell? Why? "

"You care about her, don't you? " I said, my eyes glistenung. 

"I -" Jackson was cut off by a knock on the door. 

"Jackson, Boss wants to have a meeting, He said bring the girls. " A voice came from the other side. 

"Right. " He responded. 

"Listen, just stay quiet and stay behind me. " Jackson whispered as we followed him into the hallway. 

....

We entered a room that I assume was Namjoon's office. It was dark aside from a Maroon light that seemed like it was perfect for a club. There were men lining the walls, dressed in black suits just like Jackson. 

Namjoon sat in a soft black leather chair wearing just the white dress shirt, unbuttoned slightly, black dress pants, and black shoes. Two well dressed guards with darken glasses stood behind him. 

The only think that seemed out of place was the medium sized velvet pillow that was sitting on the floor in front of him. It was almost like a dog pillow. 

Namjoon cleared his throat and the two guards in the far corner of the room opened the door. Soft clicks of high heels sounded as Daya walked slowly into the room. A long maroon dress hugged her figure and her normally curly hair was now pressed into a bun. 

She walked slowly towards Namjoon, a blank expression on her normally happy face. Her steps themselves made my heart jump in anxiety. Her eyes staring at the wall beside Namjoon. 

I could hear Jackson sigh. It was obvious that she was drugged and I knew that he wasny happy about it. 

Daya made her way to the velvet pillow but was stopped by the Mafia boss.

"Ah, Jagi, come sit with me. " Namjoon hummed to the dark skinned girl. "It's story time. "

Daya paused for a few seconds before sitting on Namjoon's lap. He placed one of his hands on her hip and slowly began to rub circles while whispering in her ear. 

"You might want to close your eyes. " Jackson whispered. "If Daya's here, that means someone is going to die. ''

I covered my mouth and squeezed Ari's hands tighter. Were we really going to see someone's death? Was Daya going to be the reason?

"Now, As you all know I had a mission last night. " Namjoon started to speak. 

"Apparently, someone decided to set me up . There was a rival gang who was expecting me. "

The room was deathly quiet. The only thing that I could hear was my own heart beat. I looked up to Jackson, who seemed to be unbothered by the situation. 

"On top of that" Namjoon continued. "Some of my valuables have disappeared. "

I was afriad for whoever would rob this Mafia boss. I didn't know what he was capable of but I dont wanna find out. 

"Jackson. " Namjoon's voice echoed. 

"Yes, boss? " Jackson walked from his position and bowed slightly. 

"You were with Daya all day, right? "

"Yes, boss. "

"Jagi? " Namjoon cooed to Daya. She hummed before responding. 

"He's telling the truth. " Daya responded. Her voice sounded stiff and artifical. 

"Good. " Namjoon smiled. Jackson nodded and stood back next to me. 

"Now, Jiwoo, didn't you plan the mission? " Namjoon directed his attention to a red headed man close to the end of the line. He stepped forward and bowed. 

"Yes , boss. "

"What time did you arrive back? "

"4 am, boss. "

"He's lying. " Daya said as Namjoon looked at her. "He got back at 5:30 am. "

"Oh, really? " Namjoon grinned evilly and looked back at Jiwoo. "That's strike one. "

Jiwoo swallowed nervously and gently tugged on his collar. 

"Which door did he come through, Jagi? "

"Upper East hall. " Daya said, without missing a beat. 

"That's nowhere near the parking deck, is it, Jiwoo? "

"No, boss. " Jiwoo replied. 

"Hmm. Something about that sounds familiar, what's on the upper east hall? " Namjoon tapped a slender finger on his chin. "It's on the tip of my tongue. Help me out, Jagi. "

"Your bedroom. " Daya replied. 

"Ah, that's right. " Namjoon snapped his fingers as if he figured it out on his own. 

"Then why would you need to come by my room? "

"We had an extra load, it was easier to carry it through the hall. "

"Hm. " Namjoon hummed, completely ignoring Jiwoo as his eyes scanned the remaining men in line. 

"Who replaced Jackson on the mission last night? " He spoke finally. 

"I did, boss. " A silver haired man spoke. He stepped forward and bowed before looking back up. 

The man looked as if he was in his late 20s, scars linned his pale lips, and black gloves covered his hands. A rough look on his face. 

"Jihyung, who did your team consist of? "

"Jiwoo, Erik, Jumin, Tai, Q, and Myself, Boss. " Jiyung spoke. Jiwoo looked nervous as the man spoke. The other men that he named walked forward and stood next to him. 

"What was your position? "

"Driver, boss. "

"And you parked in the deck, correct? " Namjoon twisted the fabric of Daya's dress as he spoke. 

"Yes, boss. "

"What do you think, Jagi? " Namjoon placed his Chin on Daya's shoulder. 

"He's telling the truth. " She responded. 

"Jiwoo, why , again, did you go by my room? " Namjoon spoke again. 

"To carry the extra load, boss. " Jiwoo spoke again. 

"He's lying. " Daya spoke, after Namjoon tapped her. 

"I was sure of that. " The Korean man frowned. "Any reason why he would do that? "

"He wanted to kill you in your sleep. " Daya spoke as if it was the most common statement in the world. I could feel the tension in the air as the other men whispered among themselves. 

Jihyung looked to Jiwoo with a deep frown. I couldn't tell if it was anger or disappointment. 

The guard behind Namjoon handed him a black gun. As soon as the weapon was in his hand, the room went quiet. I felt my heart about to burst out of my chest as Ari got closer to me. 

"Boss, she's lying! " Jiwoo blurted out.

"Oh? " Namjoon raised an eyebrow.

He placed the barrel to the bottom of Daya's jaw. The girl made no movement as she continued to stare blankly at the wall. Either she has nerves of steel or she really was completely out of her mind. 

"Are you lying to me, sweetheart? " Namjoon asked. 

"No, sir. " Daya replied. 

"Either you or Jiwoo is lying, which is it? "

"Jiwoo. "

"What is he lying about? "

"He snuck into your room to kill you but when you weren't there, he opted to rob you. " Daya said, as if she we're reading a script. 

"You lying bitch! " Jiwoo yelled. 

A very audible gunshot rang through the room. The ringing resounded in my ears as I felt dizzy. I looked next to me to Ari who was crying and throwing up. 

Namjoon still held the smoking gun in his hand, a furious expression on his face. 

"Strike three. " Namjoon whispered, lowering the weapon. 

"Get him out of here. " The Korean man spat. Jihyung and two other men picked up Jiwoo's body and hurried him out of the room. 

"Jackson, clean up her mess and take them back to their cell. "

"Yes, boss. "


End file.
